fategovnfandomcom-20200214-history
Servant List
Shielder= Shielder —''Master of Defense và Servant of the Shield. Một-trong-những-chiến binh đầy tự hào với phòng thủ gần như tuyệt đối .Nửa-servant, Nửa-người; là một cá thể không thể giải thích được.— |-| Saber= Saber —''Knight of the Sword và Heroic Spirit of the Sword. Một chiến binh lành tất cả nghề . Nhanh nhẹn và mạnh mẽ trong cận chiến; cực kỳ giỏi về kiếm thuật.— |-| Archer= Archer —''Knight of the Bow và Heroic Spirit of the Bow. Những xạ thủ xuất sắc trong việc sở hữu Noble Phantasm cực kỳ mạnh mẽ. Một kẻ thù đáng sợ của cuộc chiến tranh tầm xa.— |-| Lancer= Lancer —''Knight of the Lance và Heroic Spirit of the Lance. Có bản chất nhanh nhẹn trong mọi chiến thuật hit-and-run cũng như thành thạo các loại vũ khí cận chiến khác nhau như spears và lance.— |-| Rider= Rider —''Mounted Knight và Heroic Spirit of Mount. Các chuyên gia trong thiên nhiên, có thể thuần hóa bất kỳ con thú nào dù là huyền thoại .— |-| Caster= Caster —''Magus và Heroic Spirit of Spells of Sorcery. Cực kỳ mạnh về phép thuật, là một trong số ít phù thủy với sức mạnh cao nhất— |-| Assassin= Assassin —''Silent Killer và Heroic Spirit of Assassinations. Là một sát thủ luôn hoạt động bí mật, lặng lẽ, và im lặng..— |-| Berserker= Berserker —''Mad Warrior và Heroic Spirit of Berserker Rage. Những Cuồng sĩ đã đánh mất gần như là ý thức để đổi lấy sức mạnh một sức mạnh cực kỳ to lớn.— |-| Ruler= Ruler —''Standard-Bearer là người hướng dẫn và điều hành cuộc chiến chén thánh. Những chiến binh huyền ảo được triệu hồi bởi Chén Thánh, được giao nhiệm vụ quản lý các nghi thức và tình hình của các cuộc chiến Chén Thánh.— |-| Avenger= Avenger —''Vigilante và Heroic Spirit of Vengeance. Các chiến binh mù quáng và hận thù lớn trong quá khứ, hiện thân của sự hận thù. Mặt tối của Chén Thánh, đó là nội dung trong chén thánh.— |-| Moon Cancer= Moon Cancer —''A class specific to the AI known as BB. She who attempted to invade the core of SE.RA.PH, this title has been bestowed to what she is. An error in the system. The AI that rejects the system. The Cancer of Moon Cell.— |-| Alter Ego= Alter Ego —''Các khía cạnh thay thế và mọi tính cách tách ra từ bản thể. . Thay vì là Heroic Spirits thích hợp, là những thể hiện tình cảm, ước muốn và những khía cạnh khác nhau về người khác..— |-| Beast= Beast —''The Beasts of Calamity tượng trưng cho bảy tội lỗi của con người. Các nguyên mẫu của Heroic Spirit Summoning System cũng chính là những kẻ thù không đội trời chung của Grand Servants''— |-| Foreigner= Foreigner —''Những con người nắm quyền lực được rút ra từ các thế giới khác. Các thực thể từ các chiều thời gian khác nhau ngoài sự hiểu biết của con người.''— [ More about Servants ]